A Thin Line Between Night and Day
by Prince Darkly
Summary: Harry Potter knew how to adapt and survive. Living with the Dursley's, he was quite good at it by the time he arrived at Hogwarts. But he doesn't know how to survive this magical place, when everyone stays away by arms length, with only a bully slowly changing his ways for comfort. Slytherin Harry, eventual Dark Harry then may or may not change over. Rated M for dark themes later.
1. The Sorting Hat

**Prince Darkly** : I know, the majority of you want to skip through the author's note and go right into the story. But, I have a few points I need to explain. So, please, bear with me.

 **This is not just a Dark Harry fanfic.**

This is more along the lines of Harry, brought into the wizardry world, without a clue how to survive, and kind of experiments with it. Although yes, he's put into Slytherin, he's not immediately going to be buddy buddy with Draco, for the simple fact he's a bully. Being raised with Dudley molded Harry to hate bullies.

I'm kind of putting into play that Harry is an outsider people don't understand. He shows he has attributes of all Houses, and he's an outsider of his own house (mainly for turning down friendship with Malfoy). So this is the result. Think of Harry starting out in the grey, and then somewhere along the way he went dark. But then may or may not turn around after his mistake.

I'm still working the kinks out. So, for the moment, please enjoy.

 **Chapter One** The Sorting Hat

* * *

Harry never thought of himself as special. In his short eleven years of life, he was only good at figuring out how to survive. Even if it meant sneaking snacks, tip toeing in the Dursley house on Private Drive. Or escaping from Dudley and his group of fat and stupid friends. Harry was so good at surviving, he was already a natural by the time he came to Hogwarts.

But here, he had no clue on what to do.

Unlike most of the children here, he grew up in the shadows, away from this magical world he had been pushed into. And to make things even more uncomfortable, he's a famous wizard. Harry didn't know how to make of this, and it put him off guard whenever someone comments or praises him. Growing up being told everyday he was unwanted, being given compliments left and right was awkward for him.

On the train ride, he didn't mind the company of Ron and Hermione. Hermione didn't treat him like a celebrity, with the one exception she mentioned he was named in a few books she had already read. Was he supposed to read ahead too for a head start? Harry wished he had the chance to, but the motion of the train would have upset his stomach if he tried to read.

With Ron, he didn't know how he felt about the boy. He enjoyed Ron's enthusiasm, but he wasn't sure if he could keep up with him. The only thing they had in common were the hand me down clothes and being overshadowed in the family (although for different reasons).

Once in Hogwarts castle, Harry couldn't help but stare at the marvelous surroundings. Everything was strange, and he certainly wasn't expecting the school to take place in a castle. He had imagined everything to be like in the muggle world, with boring brick buildings with the feeling of prison for children.

 _It's a lot better than I expected._

Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad, after all.

They were introduced to Professor McGonagall, who explained they were to take part in a sorting ceremony and placed in one of four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin were the four houses. While it was great to learn the names, Harry was peeved at what house meant and how they were to be sorted. There was also a point system to ensure students are on best behavior, and whoever has the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup.

She left them alone to have a word with the headmaster.

"So, the rumors on the train are true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A voice Harry recognized from the robes shop at Diagon Alley addressed him.

Harry turned to see a boy with blonde hair, and behind him were two boys who looked like Dudley would love to recruit among the Harry Hater Group. Was this a way of being intimidating? If so, it was more comical to Harry than intimidating.

"What house do you think you'll be in, Potter? I bet I'll be in Slytherin like my father."

"I wouldn't know until we find out." Harry shrugged.

Unused to being put off, the fair haired boy continued on his brave face.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Harry heard a snort beside him, and under normal circumstances he would have joined. His humor shriveled when he felt all eyes on him. Even though he felt extremely uncomfortable, Harry somehow managed to keep a straight face.

"I don't need to know who you are. Red hair, and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley. Father says that all Weasleys have red hair and shaggy robes, and more children than they can manage."

Ron made a move to punch Malfoy. Thinking quickly Harry held him back with an extended arm. Malfoy seemed to enjoy this action. Pale grey eyes turned back to Harry. It took a lot of resolve for him not to shiver.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. I can help you there." The boy extended out a hand.

"I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Then Professor McGonagall appeared again. With a wave of her hand the students lined up and followed her into the vast Great Hall. Harry couldn't help but stare, looking up at the ceiling.

Or what was supposed to be the ceiling.

The castle seemed to have no roof, displaying only the night sky above them. And in the air were floating candles, illuminating the Great Hall all around. On the floor were four long tables. One for each house, Harry supposed. Beyond them was a long table for the teachers.

And in front of the table was a lone stool with a very old brown hat.

Harry held back his confusion, as the first years spread out before the hat, waiting. Professor McGonagall pulled out a parchment out of nowhere, but didn't unroll it quite yet. The hat started to speak loud and clear. It took Harry a moment to realize it was a poem about the houses.

Although he found it boring, he paid attention to figure out what each house meant.

To put it simply, Gryffindor was courage, with their crest a lion and their colors crimson and gold. Hufflepuff was loyalty, their crest a bagder and their colors yellow and black. Ravenclaw sought wisdom, their crest a raven and their colors were blue and grey. Slytherin was ambition, their crest a snake and their colors were green and silver.

Harry honestly didn't think any of those fit him. As he debated on which house, Professor McGonagall began to read off names alphabetically. Being low on the list, Harry watched other students sit on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of their heads. And within a few seconds to a minute, the hat would shout the house to place them.

He anxiously watched Hermione. She was nervous, as she sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR"

The hat decided. Harry blinked in surprise. He would have thought she would be Ravenclaw, since she loved books so much. Maybe the hat saw something he couldn't see in her.

The longest time the hat took was for a boy named Neville Longbottom. The name ringed a bell in Harry's head, recognizing it was the boy Hermione said he was missing his toad. After nearly five minutes the hat finally decided.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Another surprise. From what little Harry saw of the boy, he was shy and scared. Once again, maybe the hat saw something no one else saw. Or perhaps the boy didn't have his courage just yet.

A few names later, Malfoy strode up to the stool. The hat barely even touched his head when it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN"

No surprise, there. Harry watched him proudly walk his way to the Slytherin table to sit next to his bodyguards he learned were Crabbe and Goyle. Harry turned his attention back to the hat.

Some names later, Professor McGonagall paused.

"Potter, Harry."

A hush fell over the entire Great Hall. Everyone waited on baited breath, all eyes on the Boy Who Lived. Harry wished he had Malfoy's confidence, as he nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head, covering half of his face. His vision blurred beyond the glasses.

(Difficult, very difficult. There's courage, yes, yes, and loyalty, I can feel that thirst for knowledge, too. And that ambition! But where to put you?)

To have another voice in your head was strange. Harry bit his lip.

 _I...I don't know._

(I don't know, he says! HA! You could be great you know, it's all here, in your head.)

 _Then whatever suits me best._

(Difficult, indeed! That doesn't clarify anything at all! You could be great no matter where I place you. What matters to you the most, hm?)

Not expecting such a deep question, Harry thought it over. He was glad the hat covered his eyes, as he thought over his answers. It didn't help the hat chatted on and on in his head.

(It's all in your head. But where to put you? Oh, the possibilities are endless!)

 _I want to show them who I truly am. I want to show them I'm not what they see me as._

(That can be interpreted as two ways. Brave, or ambitious?)

 _I don't think I'm very brave._

Harry was being honest. If he was brave, he wouldn't be weak. He would have stood up to the Dursley's mistreatment a long time ago. He simply accepted their ways of thinking, adapting to be silent as he found the best way to survive is appeal to their good graces.

(Well, if that's your answer, then better be...)

"SLYTHERIN"

Stunned silence was the answer. Professor McGonagall must have been speechless for the answer, and didn't immediately remove the hat. Taking initiative, Harry took it off and placed it on the stool. He caught sight of the Slytherin table and made his way towards it. He was welcomed by his fellow Slytherins with claps when they got over the initial shock. Some even cheered "We got Potter!"

When he sat down, he was suddenly aware of the Gryffindor table next to the Slytherin table. Their expressions gave off a mix of horror, betrayal, and shock. Hermione gave him an odd look, but was otherwise indifferent than her fellow Gryffindors. After a moment however, the majority of the Gryffindors started booing and insulting Harry.

The other Slytherins looked at Harry, wondering what he would do. Decided he wasn't going to crack under pressure, he held his head high and ignored the outraged and boisterous Gryffindors, even if his cheeks had hints of pink on them.

When the insults turned into threats did the other Slytherins react. They all cluttered around Harry, like snakes putting numbers to their advantage to ward off a mighty enemy. They hissed back insults, but didn't turn it to threats in order to show they were above such immature behavior.

"Potter's a bloody git! Someone should curse him!"

"You're just jealous we got Potter! Go cry in your tower!"

"Potter should have been placed in Gryffindor!"

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Betrayed the world!"

That one stung. Harry flinched, but otherwise didn't crack at the words. They were just words, he had heard worse from the Dursley's. He could feel his legs begin to shake. Harry bit the inside of his cheek so as not to break apart. Suddenly the whole Great Hall erupted into chaos when Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined in. What surprised Harry was that Hufflepuff attempted to calm the rioting.

"CURSE POTTER CURSE POTTER CURSE POTTER CURSE POTTER"

Suddenly Harry caught sight of the headmaster standing up. He recognized the man from the Famous Witch and Wizards cards given away in each single box of chocolate frogs. And Dumbledore bellowed in a great voice over all the shouting.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEENNNNNNNNCCCCCCEEEE!"

Everyone stopped at what they are doing. All eyes were now on the headmaster.

"Please, sit down."

Everyone but the last few first years who haven't been sorted yet sat down at their respective tables. The last to do so were the Slytherins, each and every one of them eyeing the Gryffindor table next to them to ensure they didn't pull any nasty tricks. Somehow Malfoy took the seat across from Harry, when before the chaos he wasn't anywhere near Harry. His lackeys didn't even get the chance to follow their leader like ducklings.

"I am deeply ashamed by this disgraceful behavior. It should not matter where Harry Potter is placed. There should be no discrimination between houses. And all towards a first year!"

At the mention of first year, many students bowed their head in shame.

"I will not tolerate any discrimination towards any student. It doesn't matter if it's between Gryffindor against Slytherin, or Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff, or vice versa. If there is any action like this to any student, then there will be harsh punishments by the house's head professor. And not to mention a large amount of points deducted from the house the tormentor is from."

Note to self, don't underestimate Dumbledore.

After his gaze studied each table to ensure his words sunk in, the headmaster turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Would you please continue, Minerva."

With that the headmaster sat down as Professor McGonagall recollected herself. She continued on with the list, and Harry couldn't find it within himself to care about the other students. He was lost within his own mind, ignoring the glare from Ron as he sat next to his brothers at the Gryffindor table.

Whatever spark of friendship they would have had, was over. Ron made it clear he didn't want anything to do with Harry.

That doesn't mean he was running to Malfoy.

Harry was going to keep to his word from earlier. He didn't mind the idea of Malfoy being his friend, but he had to work on a few personality traits first. If he wanted to be Harry's friend, he would have to work for it.

When all of the first years were sorted, the headmaster was back on his feet. He spoke of a few rules, reminding all that the Forbidden Forest was off limits to all students no matter their year. He also warned the first years about a tree that was not friendly at all within the school grounds.

Danger all around, it would seem.

"And lastly, the corridor to the left on the third floor is strictly off limits. Mister Filch and Mrs. Norris will patrol that corridor for any wandering students. Any student caught walking there, will be punished appropriately by their head professors."

Harry noticed the confusion among the other students. This section of the castle being blocked off without explanation was strange. And it made Harry to believe this was the first time that particular corridor has been strictly off limits.

"Now, let the feast begin!" With a clap of his hands food and tableware appeared out of thin air on the tables.

Harry stared as he took in the amount. He had never seen so much food in one sitting. Harry began to fill his plate enthusiastically, not noticing the weird looks he got from his fellow Slytherins about his great appetite for his small stature. At least his housemates had the courtesy not to comment on it.

As he was finishing his second plate, Harry felt malevolent eyes on him. He glanced around, and found a teacher staring hard at him. Harry held his gaze, confused. The man was in his early thirties, with greasy hair to his shoulders, dark eyes and a black robe.

Seconds within their stare down, Harry felt pain where his scar was. Instinctively he reached up to it with one hand. When he looked back at the man who had been glaring at him, he was caught up in a conversation with a different teacher.

"Who's that professor sitting next to Quirrell?" Harry inquired to no one in particular.

"That's Professor Snape, the potions teacher. He's also the head of our house. And he's my godfather." Malfoy gloated with pride.

Harry ignored the boast and continued to eat. Malfoy stared at him with calculating eyes.

"You're not very versed with the wizardry world, are you, Potter?"

Not sure whether to take it as an insult or not, Harry decided to be brutally honest.

"That's what happens when you're raised by muggles. In the first ten years of my life, I didn't know of my origins or of magic. Their treatment of me makes more sense, now. Guess they tried to beat the magic out of me. Not that it worked, I'm here anyways." For added effect, Harry continued to eat as if he were only talking about the weather.

Surprise spread like wildfire among the Slytherin table. Some were shocked, others felt sorry for him, and a few were bitterly angry at his relatives. Even though he didn't want anymore attention on him, the stunned expression on Malfoy's face was priceless. In the end it was worth it, even though he was questioned left and right about the Dursley's.

Harry didn't go into full detail. He gave them vague answers, and never revealed their names. Getting the hint, his housemates dropped the subject altogether. Malfoy had one last go, though. He had counted each plate Harry had, which at this point was four going on five.

"Do those muggles not feed you proper, Potter?"

For once there wasn't any hint of holier than thou in Malfoy's smooth voice. Harry studied the fairchaired boy with scrutiny. When there was nothing but genuine concern, Harry answered.

"My muggle relatives are poor."

"Is that why you have such horrid clothes? They seem to be too big for you." Someone else commented.

"Yeah, these were my cousin's." Harry stated to feed his lie. Well, it was half a lie. Yes, his clothes were Dudley's old clothes. But the Dursley's were well off when it came to finances.

One look at Malfoy, and Harry knew the other didn't fully believe him. But the other boy didn't press the issue. He showed Harry he knew when not to push buttons. At least to a fellow Slytherin. Put a Gryffindor in front of him, Malfoy wouldn't know when to stop.

In the end, Harry had only finished half of his fifth plate when dinner was proofed away. Dumbledore had clapped, and suddenly the food was replaced with dessert. Even though Harry wasn't much of a sweet tooth, he reached for pumpkin pasties and other desserts to fill his plate. It was then he noticed the hall had other guests that weren't flesh and bone.

Ghosts resided here, as well. And each of them had belonged to houses, as well. A Slytherin ghost nicknamed the Bloody Baron politely welcomed Harry to Slytherin. Although he was a little scared, Harry responded his thanks with a nod. Meanwhile he made sure to keep his eyes trained away from the blood stains over the man's robes.

After Harry finished his third plate of dessert, while secretly wondering how he could fit all of his food, dessert was over. Professor Dumbledore stood up with a clap, and the dessert and tableware vanished. After having everyone break into song, he bid them all goodnight and instructed all Head Boys and Girls lead the first years to their respective common rooms.

Harry got in line, following the Head Boy. His body felt warm and content from his meal beforehand. He resisted a yawn by wondering where the Slytherin common room was. His answer came when they reached the dungeons, and at first he was confused when the Head Boy stopped before a blank wall.

"Every two weeks the password changes. So, please pay attention when I announce the new password. Else you will be locked out either a whole night, or another student is coming in." The boy informed.

 _At least he warned us._

"Salazar."

The door pulled back, revealing a dark common room. While most other boys were hesitant, Harry and Malfoy strolled in unaffected by the atmosphere. The lighting was green, emphasizing the Slytherin colors. The windows had a great view of the lake, with a shining moon reflected off of it. The furniture was dark and expensive, but when he sat down in a chair it was surprisingly comfortable.

The fire was going underneath an impressive mantelpiece, which was decorated with skulls and a large and proud Slytherin crest. Despite the cold dungeons outside the common room, the fire kept heat within. Combined with the warmth and huge meal he had earlier, Harry was getting sleepy. Looking around, he wasn't the only one.

"To the left are the boy's dormritries. The right is the girls dormritries. Under no circumstances are girls allowed in the boy's dormritries, and vice versa. If anyone wants to meet up, can choose between the common room or Hogwarts grounds."

Good to know, Harry noted.

"And curfew for first years are nine on weekdays and eleven on weekends."

When the Head Boy had no more rules to state, Harry made his say into the boy's dormritry. He chose a bed in the farthest end of a row osest to the windows. He placed his trunk at the foot of the bed and began to pull out his oversized pajamas.

When he was done, he was so out of it that he had forgotten to roll up the bottoms to better fit him. He nearly tripped, but saved himself with his arms reaching out for the edge of the bed. Harry quickly sat down, face flushed when he realized he wasn't alone.

Malfoy had chosen the bed next to him. One look at Harry with the comically too big sleepwear, Malfoy reached for his trunk and thrusted a clean, newly bought pair of pajamas. They were green, perfectly matching Harry's eyes.

"You can borrow these, Potter. Can't have you tripping on those ghastly pajamas." Malfoy had a hint of vulgarity in his voice, but was trying to hide it.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry stared at the fair haired boy in suspicion.

"You want me to work for your friendship, to earn it. I accept the challenge, Potter." Malfoy sent a smirk, just before he began to change into another pair of pajamas.

Harry began to do the same. When he was done he threw away the old pair, glad to be rid of it. The green pair the other boy gave him were a size too big, but it was better than Dudley's old itchy things. As a bonus the fabric was soft and warm.

"Tomorrow I will send my mother your measurements and request she sends appropriate clothing that better fit you. Don't worry about the cost, or for paying me back."

Harry knew part of the reason was because Malfoy couldn't stand the thought of a fellow Slytherin wearing preposterous clothing that were five sizes too big. In essence, he couldn't appear as the Weasley of Slytherin.

"Why are you being so helpful? And how would you know my size?"

"As I said, I'm working to earn your friendship. And I can already tell you're one size smaller than I am. This makes it easy for me to inform my mother. She would be delighted to go clothes shopping and send them over."

Well, Harry can't fault Malfoy for trying. He had to give him that.

"My friendship can't be bought." He stated clearly.

"I'm aware of this, Potter. Think of this as a token of my friendship, then." Malfoy yawned.

Harry sat down on his bed, debating whether or not to ask a few questions that have been disturbing him.

"If you have a question, then ask. I can't fault you for being raised by filthy muggles." Malfoy urged.

"Why is it bad I was placed in Slytherin?"

The fair haired boy stared at him, only his eyes gave away his shock. He recovered and explained a few theories.

"Well, you're the Boy Who Lived. Surviving the killing curse from the Dark Lord is an amazing feat. So people expected you to join Gryffindor. There's also your family line to consider."

"What do you mean my family?"

"If I am correct, both of your parents were Gryffindors."

 _Oh._

"As far as I believe, the Potter lineage were mostly Gryffindors. I think you're the first in your family to be placed in Slytherin. You can check for yourself, but I'm pretty sure there have been no Potters in Slytherin. Except you. Maybe it's a good thing."

"Why would it be a good thing? I just want people to look at me and see I'm not special."

"Oh, but you are, Potter. The sooner you accept it, the more confident you'll be."

Harry had been around a lot of people who lied a lot. He was amazed and confused about Malfoy being honest.

"And it might be a good thing because the Slytherin house has been the bane of Hogwarts. To the other houses, anyway."

"Why?"

"They say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was from Slytherin."

That makes more sense. That explains the fear and anger everyone displayed. They were terrified he would become the next Dark Lord. Well, that's a load of shit Harry had ever heard of.

"Night." Harry mumbled, undoing the drapes on each corner of his bed.

He climbed underneath the green sheets. He was exhausted from the strange events of this day. Harry fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **Prince** **Darkly** : Rough start for a first day of Hogwarts. And while Harry and Draco are not quite friends yet, it's off at a rocky start. But what of Ron and Hermione?

And to explain the Slytherin housemates behavior, allow me to elaborate.

The Slytherins are surprised that Harry is among them. While they take pride such a powerful and well known wizard is among them, they don't know they feel about this. They're a little wary of him, having the same fear as everyone else: will he become the next Dark Lord?

But, they rose up against the rest of the houses in Harry's defense.

Slytherins protect their own.

Think, for a moment. Slytherin is a hated house because of Lord Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters. With this prejudice, everyone starts going along the bandwagon and look at Slytherin to see of someone will become the next big threat. So, now with a celebrity among them, Slytherins will still defend Harry, even if they're scared themselves in the meantime.

And no, Draco will not always be kissing Harry's ass to be his friend. The clothes thing is just a starting point to break the tension. Sort of. Harry is naturally stubborn, he just might turn this into a game to see how far Draco will go.

So, please, without further ado leave a review.


	2. Adapting to Hogwarts

**Chapter Two** Adapting to Hogwarts

* * *

First week of Hogwarts was stressful. Harry had never run around so much in his life, which was weird when he's always had to run and dodge Dudley and his gang. He was always lost, turned around, and no one would bloody help him to where he needed to go. At least the majority of the teachers understood the first years being late, as they ran around like headless chickens.

What bothered Harry the most was the fact his classes were his housemates sharing with Gryffindors. Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and lastly Potions. Those weren't all of Harry's classes, but these were the ones he had to share with Gryffindor students. Which meant seeing Ron and Hermione nearly at every turn.

Harry avoided Malfoy, simply because he couldn't deal with his snide comments towards Ron and Hermione. He honestly didn't know which of them he insulted the worst, Weasley's financial status, or Hermione's muggleborn status. Harry couldn't understand why either of those were a fault that needed to be insulted.

And because he didn't join in on the fun, his fellow first year Slytherins treated him like a shadow. Well, he was used to this from his own living relatives. So it didn't really bother him. Or at least it shouldn't.

Halfway through the week, Ron caught on Harry was an outsider of his own house. From there, he couldn't keep his mouth shut up about it. Whenever Harry was within earshot, he would make snide comments about how his own house hates him.

That was when Malfoy started tailing Harry.

And with Malfoy following him, there were his ugly ducklings. Whenever Ron was making an insult, Malfoy threw one back. Once, when they were leaving Herbology, Ron accidentally knocked over a pot that spilled plant and dirt all over Harry. By accident, it was more like intentional. Ron just happened to play it off as an accident. Harry struggled to get dirt and roots out of his eyes, and wiping away excess dirt off his clothes.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to do that." Ron snickered.

"I could give you a better example of an accident, Weasley." Malfoy sneered, and his guards both cracked their knuckles.

The red head was suddenly reprimanded by the teacher, warning him to be careful. Apparently Ron had just murdered an expensive plant. Harry wanted to laugh at the boy's expense, but had to run to Slytherin common room to quickly change. He didn't have much time between Herbology and their first Potions class.

Harry stopped short in front of his bed. Apparently the clothes Malfoy's mother sent for him arrived, and were already placed on his bed neatly folded. Not questioning how this happened, Harry discarded his dirty clothes, only one he kept were his robes placed in laundry, and speedily changed.

He pulled out a spare robe and placed it over his new clothes. A quick glance at his reflection in the glass window, Harry stared. The clothes were expensive, brand new, and fit him just right, with a little tug room should he have a growth spurt. The clothes were mostly Slytherin themed, ranging from colors of black, green, hints of silver on grey, and a cream biege.

Now if only he could fix his hair, Harry wouldn't be all that bad.

He grabbed his bag and bolted out of the common room just in time to meet up with his classmates in front of the potions classroom. At least this time hr didn't need to run very far. When he caught up, everyone gasped at him.

Ron was speechless, his plan of ruining Harry Potter had backfired. The Slytherins had a proud smiles on their faces, glad to finally see him as one of their own. Malfoy was the proudest of all, with a wide gloating smirk and patted Harry on the shoulder.

The doors to the classroom opened. The group of students reluctantly walked in. There was no sign of the professor, and so the students seated themselves. The seating was four to each table. Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he sat down at Malfoy's table, with Crabbe and Goyle.

A few minutes pass, and Harry started to feel unwell. His eyes burned, his vision blurry, and his skin on his cheeks and hands were itchy. His chest began to hurt when it became hard to breathe. Harry must have dropped his mask, for Malfoy gave him a worried glance.

"You feeling all right, Potter?"

"I think I have to the nursery." Harry gasped as he stood up, feeling very dizzy from the motion.

He stumbled halfway to the door when Professor Snape strolled in, his cape flowing behind him. He paused upon seeing Harry in the middle of the classroom.

"Sit down, if you would please, Potter. I will not abide to any excuses you have to skip this class."

"But... Professor..." Harry was able to gasp out before he collapsed.

The last thing he remembered was Malfoy shouting obscenities at Ron, the red head throwing insults back. Professor Snape knelt over Harry. A cold hand felt his face, and then concern was in the man's expression. Harry closed his eyes and welcomed the painless darkness.

* * *

Harry stirred from his slumber. He blinked away the dizziness, although it was still partially there. He was aware of two people sitting on either side of his bed. Harry slowly sat up, and gasped.

He could see perfectly, now.

Taking to his new profound sight, he glanced at his guests, which made for a curious sight. Malfoy, he sort of expected. Harry was surprised to see Hermione sitting across from the fair haired boy, ignoring his glares.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you're here." Harry blinked.

"I don't care about what everyone else says. I know you're a good person. And I'm sorry about Ron, I've been telling him to stop but he won't listen!" She replied with sincerity.

"As if that bloody git would listen to anyone, let alone a mudblood." Malfoy snorted with disdain.

"Malfoy." Harry warned.

"...Sorry." The fair haired boy seemed taken aback, but relented.

"So, what happened? Why did I pass out? And how is it I can see perfectly now?" Harry inquired, glancing between them.

"You can see without your glasses?" Both of them stared with surprise.

"Well...yeah. I can see you guys just fine."

"I'll have to take note of possible healing properties and report it to Snape." Malfoy said to himself.

"Provided it doesn't kill you, first." Hermione added.

"Wait, back up. Are saying the plant Ron spilled over me was poisonous?"

"Yes, well the roots anyway. You left before Professor Sprout could get a good look at you. She guessed that the roots didn't touch your skin, and didn't report the incident." The Gryffindor girl informed him.

Of course the plant had to be poisonous. Harry always had the rotten luck.

"So what happens now?"

"Well...that all depends on you." Hermione answered.

Harry must have had a puzzled look on his face, for Malfoy elaborated.

"She means it's up to you whether or not to say what that filthy Weasley did to you was an accident or intentional. Personally, I believe he did that on purpose. The git just happened to have chosen a plant with poisonous roots."

"He also kind of gloated about it in the common room." Hermione bit her lip at the revelation.

"Then it's decided. Potter, you must tell the teachers that what he did was intentional." Malfoy was quick to jump on the opportunity.

"But...I don't want to cause trouble." Harry glanced at Hermione.

"I'll be fine. I'm telling the professors anonymously. As long as no one finds out, I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about you, Harry. You were just poisoned!"

"Well I'm fine, now."

"The point is, Potter, Weasley isn't going to stop if you let him go unpunished." Malfoy interjected.

Point taken. Reluctantly, Harry nodded. It was bad enough he had to deal with Dudley back on Private Drive, he was figuring that if he didn't nip this in the bud, then he would have Dudley's equal here at school. Harry had perceived Hogwarts as his escape from his hellish life.

The doors of the nursery opened, to reveal Professors Snape, Sprout, and Dumbledore. Tailing at their heels was the nurse, Madame Pumfery. Harry wasn't expecting such a crowd like this.

"This is a private matter between us professors and Mister Potter." Snape was quick to object Malfoy and Hermione here.

"If it's all right with you, professors, I would like them to stay." Harry found the courage to deny the potions teacher his way.

"Your friends are welcome to stay, if they wish. It is good to see you doing better, my boy. You gave us all quite the scare." Professor Dumbledore responded kindly.

"I'm fine now, better than ever. I can even see without my glasses." Harry enjoyed the surprise among the professors, even the nurse was amazed.

"Perhaps we need more research done on the properties of those roots." Professor Sprout was excited over the discovery.

"Or a better look at the ingredients of the potion, combined with such a lenghtly time of the root exposed to skin." Professor Snape added.

"Now, if you don't mind telling us, Harry, what happened at the end of Herbology class? We've all heard from Ronald Weasley, and young Draco here. But what about your view?" Dumbledore geny urged.

"Well...he played it off as an accident. But to be honest, professor, I don't think it was. I was the only student to get the backlash of that plant spilling all over me." Harry felt his stomach churn.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?"

"It's true, professor. Later, in the common room, I overheard Ron gloating about it." Hermione added.

"You're very brave to report this, Miss Granger. We'll see to it you're not named, when he is punished later. I'll send word to Professor McGonagall at once." Dumbledore turned to the other professors.

"I believe, our work here is done. We should leave Harry with his friends. And dear Professor Sprout, let us see to it those pots are placed away from the first years reach."

"Yes, yes, of course! I feel horrible it happened at all!"

"You shouldn't be, it wasn't your fault." The headmaster assured her.

And with that, the professors left. They left only Madame Pumfery to her job. She did a quick once over of Harry, ensuring he was actually all right and hadn't lied to the teachers. Concerns wiped away, she left them alone, informing that guests have until eight thirty. She had planned to keep Harry overnight just in case measure.

"Can I have some dinner? I'm hungry." Harry asked, his stomach rumbling.

"I'll bring you a tray." Madame Pumfery nodded, leaving to gather some food from the kitchens.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Malfoy commented, breaking the awkward silence.

"I guess. What does Snape have against me? He doesn't seem to like me at all." Harry turned to his fellow housemate.

"I honestly don't know. I might have a word with him about it later." The fair haired boy shrugged.

Cue awkward silence yet again. Embarrassed, Harry turned to a shy Hermione.

"How was your first week of school?"

"Good, but annoying. Hearing Ron complain about every little thing is not my idea of fun." Hermione explained.

"Can't imagine anyone hearing that git's voice is fun at all." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Well good news is, no one takes him seriously anymore after the incident in potions class. On my way over here, his twin brothers told me to tell you they're sorry about their youngest brother. I guess he's not too well liked among his brothers."

Surprise riddled both Slytherins. This was a change they hadn't expected at all.

"Gryffindors apologizing? Never thought I would ever see the day." Malfoy said to himself, doing his best to stay on his housemate's good side.

"Tell them I said thanks." Harry didn't know what else to say.

Madame Pumfery appeared with a tray of food. She must have been informed of his large appetite, for he had a large meal on the tray. It was even complete with a bit of dessert. As he began to eat, Hermione excused herself, saying she had to catch up on homework. As soon as she was gone, Malfoy changed his tune.

"So do I have to compete with her to be your friend?"

Harry stared, wondering why Malfoy was so jealous and cold.

"No. I can have multiple of friends. The only one interested to fill in best friend is you." Harry answered honestly.

That seemed to have assured Malfoy, for he no longer seemed to be on the defense.

"I have notes for you to copy, and a copy of the assignment for potions. Even though you were poisoned, my godfather reasoned that isn't an excuse from doing your homework. I guess he really doesn't like you."

"Thanks. Where's my bag?" Harry looked around for it.

"I already put it on your bed. I couldn't risk anyone outside of our house getting their greedy little hands on it." Malfoy had already taken care of the bag's safety.

"I owe you one, Draco." Harry let it slip, and quickly stuffed his mouth when the other boy gave him an odd look.

After a few seconds the shock transformed into a smirk.

"You'll see, Potter. I'm going to beat Granger for your affections." Malfoy boldly stated. He quickly added with a gloat in his voice. "I don't care if you're friends with her. I'm just saying I don't like it. I'll try to keep my feelings about her to myself."

Once again, Harry couldn't fault Malfoy for trying.

A few minutes after he had finished his meal, they talked over the lesson in potions class. To Harry's displeasure, both Slytherin and Gryffindor lost points due to the rude behavior between students of both houses in the class. Snape was hard on any student, no matter the house they're from it would seem.

When eight thirty rolled around, Malfoy was shooed out of the nursery by Magadme Pumfery. It was a sight to see the fair haired boy actually being afraid of someone like the head nurse. After chasing Malfoy out, Madame Pumfery took the tray, gave Harry a concoction to ease the leftover itchy skin and a pain reliever to help him sleep.

The medicine was horrid, but it did help. And so Harry drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Harry was released the next morning before breakfast. He made his way into the Great Hall, not even bothered when the other students fell silent when he arrived. Harry wasn't too late, and he wasn't the last to arrive. After yesterday's incident, everyone was anxious about him.

Finding the confidence he lacked beforehand, he strolled to the Slytherin table without missing a beat. He felt delighted when people noticed he didn't have his glasses, anymore. Everyone was in awe at the change of an awkward boy transformed into a confident young man well beyond his years. And many were captivated at the sight.

Malfoy was the only one smirking from a distance. He knew it was all a play, a stab at Ron, to show that he can't do anything to harm Harry. And, it was also a way of Harry to show his gratitude. He hated the glasses, but now he would never need them again. Apparently the students weren't the only ones effected.

A few of the professors even stared. Among them was even Professor Snape. Harry was confused on the surprise mixed with pain, and disdain. Well, as he recollected from Hagrid, the only feature he supposedly had from his mother were the eyes. Without the glasses, Lily Potter came out through him like a flower in bloom for all to see.

Being that it was the weekend, the day was spent for relaxation. Harry mingled among his housemates, and he began to feel a little more at ease around them. They seemed to have the same notion, for they were a little more open towards him. Or perhaps the poison scare might have had them realize he was human, too.

The owls came in for the morning parcels. And to Harry's surprise, Hedwig plopped in front of him with a small note in her beak. The Slytherin table as a whole admired his owl, not used to seeing her kind. He accepted the note, and stroked her feathers affectionately.

He recognized the scratched handwriting of Hagrid. And the note was short and simple.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **I'm sorry to hear about yer being poisoned and all.**

 **If yer free in the afternoon, yer welcome to some tea at 2 o'clock at me hut. Can't miss it on the grounds.**

 **Yer also welcome to bring a couple of friends, if ya like.**

 **Hagrid**

Harry didn't have any plans. He had planned to get some work done in the library. Having some tea at Hagrid's would serve as a nice break after a morning of completing assignments. Then pick right back up in the early evening before dinner. So he responded on the back of the note, handing it back to Hedwig. She lightly nipped his finger, a little put off she was interrupted from eating his sausage. She flew off with the note.

"What's that? A note from the great oaf?" Malfoy snickered, having only seen a part of the note from across the table.

Harry sent a dark look over at the fair haired boy. Malfoy paled, knowing full well he had just messed up. Harry stuffed his mouth with toast, gathered his books inside his bag, grabbing a few apples for later, and left. His pace was a fast walk, and he quickly made a dozen swift turns to lose Malfoy.

Now free of his housemate, Harry made his way to the library. It was one of the few places here he could find solace. He entered, and found the only other person here was Hermione. Grateful for a familiar face, Harry sat down at her table. She briefly looked up from her notes, and continued on her essay.

Harry took out his notes, and began his own work. He lost himself with the amount of homework he had. Halfway through did he realize he forgot to retrieve Malfoy's copies of the notes and assignment for potions. Harry paused in his work, debating.

He could ask Hermione. But then that might spurn Malfoy. A part of him thought the other boy deserved it, after calling Hagrid an oaf, but that would mean stooping to his level. With a sigh, Harry decided to set aside potions to focus more on History of Magic.

When noon rolled around, the pair put away their books and went to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So how's things in Gryffindor?"

"Great, I guess. Ron guessed I told the professors about what he had said. It's not the first time I ratted him out, so he instantly knew it was me." Hermione was trying to keep a brave face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry didn't know what to say.

"I've never had any friends, even before Hogwarts. So, I guess I'm kind of used to it."

"But you're my friend. I mean, I'd like to think you are. You don't go around and make fun of me or insult me behind my back at every turn." Harry tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks, Harry. Guess we rejects got to stick together, huh?" She smiled a little. "It would be best if we went in at separate times so we don't get anymore backfire."

Harry agreed, and allowed her to go first. He waited in the hall beyond the doors of the Great Hall. After a few moments he walked in, placed himself as far away from Malfoy as possible, and ate quietly. His fellow housemates noted the change between Harry and Malfoy, and left them both alone.

When a girl in her fifth year saw the fair haired boy sulking, she giggled.

"It's like watching a young couple with their first argument."

Suddenly the other girls started whispering and giggling, while the boys were perplexed. Some agreed, while others were appalled about how girls gossiped so much about pairing boys together like it was natural. It didn't help when both boys in the subject blushed heavily under the scrutiny.

The owls came with the afternoon parcels. Thankfully, the arrival of a particular red envelope distracted the newest Slytherin table gossip. All eyes were eagerly on Ron Weasley as he held a red envelope, scared petrified. He quickly opened it and the envelope screaming with what Harry recognized her voice as being the sweet woman who showed him how to enter the train station.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED TO HEAR YOU POISONED ANOTHER STUDENT! NOT JUST A STUDENT, BUT HARRY POTTER! THE POOR BOY HAS ENOUGH ON HIS PLATE!"

The red head began running towards the doors in an attempt to flee from the letter. It followed him, screaming on and laughter from everyone else.

"WHEN YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE EXPELLED YOUNG MAN. DO YOU HEAR ME? EXPELLED!"

More laughter could be heard, as they could still hear the letter down the hall.

"NOW APOLOGIZE TO HARRY POTTER YOUNG MAN!"

Ron bolted back inside the Great Hall, still being followed by the letter repeating that phrase, stopped short in front of Harry, and stood to regain his breath. Enjoying this to the fullest, Harry motioned for Ron to continue.

"I'm waiting, Weasley."

" APOLOGIZE TO HARRY POTTER YOUNG MAN!"

"I'm sorry for poisoning you." Ron gasped out.

"Apology accepted. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Harry smirked.

The letter turned to Harry. For a sinking moment, he thought it would shout at him for going out of line. But even though it was loud voice, it held a sweeter tone towards him.

"HARRY DEAR, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO INFORM ME IF RONALD APOLOGIZED OR NOT. CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING APPOINTED SLYTHERIN, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. I'M SURE YOUR PARENTS WOULD STILL BE PROUD NO MATTER WHAT HOUSE YOU'RE IN."

The letter turned to Ronald, and then began spitting noises as if one were sticking their tongue out. And just like that, the letter exploded into tiny pieces. For a long moment, the whole Great Hall was silent.

Purple faced, Ron grabbed his bag, stumbling to carry his books, and left. When he was gone, certain twins bursted into laughter. Harry recognized them from the train, the twin brothers who were in their second year. They clapped, and happily strolled their way to Harry.

A few Slytherins became nervous, but with a move of his hand Harry insisted to let them approach. The pair were a grinning mess, and Harry found their expressions contagious.

"That was a great one!"

"He's going to be-"

"The worst in the family-"

"For ages!"

"Anyways, mate, we're apologizing for our dearest brother." One said.

"He can be a right prick." The other piped.

"As I've learned this past week." Harry replied, feeling at ease.

"He's Fred-" One pointed to the other.

"And he's George." The one being pointed, pointed back to his twin.

"How can I tell you two apart?"

"That's the thing-"

"No one can." They both synced.

"Its like magic!"

"Only more simple. Like you're seeing-"

"Double. And that means double trouble!"

Harry and a few others chuckled at that remark. He could sense the Slytherins, although wary of the twins, didn't mind them too much compared to their youngest brother.

"Well, feel free to take up mum's offer of writing her."

"She's not gonna miss out on that. I think she expects a reply with the way she reacted."

"I'll get to it as soon as I can." And with that, the twins left him one, relaying the entire message in that letter with high pitched mocking tones.

After he was done with lunch, Harry checked the time. He had an hour before tea with Hagrid. So, back to the library it was. This time around he didn't deter Malfoy from tailing him. He was surprised when his lackeys weren't stumbling behind though.

"Look, Potter, I'm sorry about what I said. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Harry simply didn't respond. He caught up with Hermione.

"Why are you going to the library to study? It's so boring and stuffy in there."

"Got any better options in mind? And can she come with?"

Crap, he wasn't supposed to respond. Harry berated himself, stopped and turned to the other boy to see surprise and bewilderment in his face. Hermione had stopped short, puzzled and a little terrifird. Malfoy regained his composure.

"Yes, actually."

Malfoy brought them to a couple of rocks beside the lake. While it was possibly dangerous, Harry admired the view. With a sigh, Harry decided to go along with it. And he had to admit, the air was a lot more fresher than the library. Hermione and Malfoy placed themselves on different rocks, notably on either side of the smallest of them.

"Can I have the notes for potions?"

"Here you go, Potter." Malfoy handed over the papers without a fuss.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

 _Well this isn't awkward at all._

He could tell Malfoy was feeling just as uncomfortable. And poor Hermione was nervous. Harry would have guessed they made quite and odd sight. Two Slytherins, one of them a reject, and a lonely Gryffindor spited from her own house. And Malfoy actually putting on a polite role in front of Hermione, he must really feel bad about earlier over breakfast.

"So what did uh...the half giant want?" Yep, Malfoy was attempting to cover the ground he had lost this morning.

"He invited me to tea at two o'clock. He said I could bring a couple of friends if I wanted." Harry said casually, enjoying the blonde's paled face.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Oh, I'm serious. If Hermione wants to have a small break from studies, she's welcome to. But you're definitely coming with me, Malfoy." Harry couldn't help a sly smirk.

"But why, Potter?" The blonde was being oddly squimish, a side Harry had never seen before.

"You want to make up from earlier, right?"

"...You're more cunning that I thought, Potter. And just as slippery tongued as an average Slytherin." Malfoy commented, at least regaining some of his composure.

"Good. You're coming along. And give Hagrid a chance, he's not that bad."

"Why do you like him so much? My father says he had been expelled, and Dumbledore let him stay on Hogwarts grounds."

"He was the one who brought me to Diagon Alley, and took me shopping for my school stuff. Hagrid even bought me Hedwig for my birthday." Harry explained.

"He bought you Hedwig?" Hermione spoke for the first time, as she started to relax.

"Yeah, first birthday gift of my life." Harry let slip a bit of information, and bit his lip when he realized what he had said. He avoided their gazes, and began to focus on his homework.

"When is your birthday?"

"July 31st..."

"I'll mark it on my calendar." Hermione said, staying true to her word.

"I already did." Malfoy spoke, saving the information mentally.

Harry looked between them in bewilderment.

"You guys don't have to..."

"We're your friends, Harry. Of course we have to. Everyone needs a proper birthday." Hermione was stubborn.

"And how can I pass up the opportunity to send gifts? I still have yet to earn friendship status." Malfoy was silently reminding Harry of the new clothes Mrs. Malfoy bought him.

"What do you meam? You two are joined at the hip."

"Against my own will."

"He's making me work for his friendship. I think I'm doing quite nicely, if I do say so myself."

"This morning was different. I'm not forgetting that quite yet, Malfoy."

"Oh, come off it, Potter. You're just doing this because you enjoy making me work like this."

"Maybe, yeah. Actually, it is quite enjoyable."

"I knew it, Potter!"

"From what I can see, you're already friends." Hermione had an honest opinion from what she saw.

Malfoy suddenly found the lake very interesting, while Harry stared at the rocks at his feet.

"...Thanks, guys."

The air at ease, the three continued with their homework. When two was near, the three gathered their things and made their way to Hagrid's hut. Halfway there, Malfoy, green in the face, turned to head back to the castle. Harry boldly grabbed the fair haired boy by the arm, twisted him around and marched him along the rest of the way.

"No, no, Potter, I take back what I said." Malfoy was obviously frightened.

"You can stay for five minutes. After five minutes, if you're that uncomfortable, then you can go." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather suffer under the crucio curse."

"Come on, Malfoy, even snakes need to face their fears."

"And how would you know? Snakes hide in holes and whatever other crevice they can slither into!"

"Because I helped a snake escape from the zoo. He wanted to go to Brazil, but was too afraid. Somehow I vanished the glass, and he escaped." Harry relayed the story.

Both Malfoy and Hermione stopped at his words. Confused, Harry stopped to stare at their fear.

"What?"

"You...speak to snakes?" Malfoy was somehow paler than being dragged to visit Hagrid.

"Of course I do. Can't everybody speak to them?"

"Harry, that's not normal magic. I've heard about this, it's an uncommon trait called parstletongue, and only the heirs of Salazar Slytherin have this trait." Hermione explained.

"Not to mention the last person who was reported as a parstlemouth was the Dark Lord himself." Malfoy added with guarded expression.

Harry felt uneasy. Everything good about him always had a link to Voldemort. Why couldn't Harry just have something about himself that wasn't a reflection of the man who killed his parents and failed to kill an infant? It was infuriating, especially when most of the school was afraid of him.

Noticing the panic in Harry, Malfoy stepped up to calming him down.

"Deep breaths, Potter. Breathe, just like that. My mother used this method to help calm my father when he gets stressed. Just focus and breathe."

Harry did as he instructed. Eventually he calmed enough to not have a meltdown. The worry was still there, but no longer driving him into an enraged panic. As a bonus, he felt better already.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Malfoy inquired.

"No. I haven't told anyone but you guys."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Now, let's go brave the giant's hut." The blonde pulled Harry along this time.

"Now look who's brave. You sure you don't have an inner Gryffindor in there?" Hermione joked.

"Preposterous!" Malfoy was half serious, still unsure what to think of her company.

"In a few months, I think I would achieve my goal of having you two as friends." Harry snorted into laughter at his housemate's face.

"This was your plan all along, isn't it, Potter? It's not going to work!"

"Hey, Hermione. Do you know of a famous muggle motion picture, something about Oz?"

"Wizard of Oz?"

"Do you remember the best song in it?"

Sharing a grin, to Malfoy's horror, the two broke out in song. The blonde Slytherin attempted to make a run for it, but Harry had their arms interlocked, and made sure he couldn't go anywhere. Malfoy was nearly about dragged along, insulting the song at every turn he could.

When they arrived in front of the big door of the hut, did the singing stop.

Having his hands full, Harry couldn't knock. Hermione stepped up to knock, and then greeted with a deep bark that startled all three of them. There was loud shuffling from inside.

"Cut it out, Fang! Sit, sit! Lemme get the door." Hagrid's voice, even mumbling, could be heard from outside his home. "Comin'!"

He opened the door, and stopped at the odd sight. One, there was a Malfoy among the group. Two, he hadn't seen Slytherins and Gryffindors walking around together in a long time. Let alone two Slytherins with one Gryffindor.

Keeping up the good spirit of having guests, Hagrid put on a brave face.

"Well, come in! Watch fer Fang. He won't bite ya. Might slobberin' all over ya, that's about it. Any of ya want some tea?"

The three followed the half giant into the hut.

* * *

 **Prince Darkly:** I honestly wasn't expecting this to get so loved. I'm enjoying the positive feedback, and it encouraged me to put this chapter out early.

While for a bit I will be following some events in the books, I'm adding my own twists and turns to make things more interesting.

Please, leave a review. It would be much appreciated.


	3. Flying Lessons and Nightmares

**Prince Darkly:** I HAVE A SENPAI! NOTICE ME SENPAI!

 **Chapter Three** Flying Lessons and Nightmares

* * *

Harry had to nudge Malfoy to accept a cup of tea. The blonde didn't want the tea, but it was best not to be impolite. And so the three accepted cups of tea. Harry braved a sip, and it tasted as if the leaves have been burnt. Hermione took the smallest of sips so as not to appear rude. Malfoy boldly poured his tea in a nearby plant. Screw being polite, when he had to endure this because of Potter.

"So, what's new with you, Hagrid?" Harry inquired as the man sat down.

The inside of the hut was small, barely enough for all of them to sit. Hagrid himself took the largest amount of space, his height a little awkward with the table in front of him. Even so, Harry didn't mind.

"Nothin' much with me. I heard wha' happened with ya, though. Shame, shame on Weasley! His brother Charlie was a good young lad. Good with creatures, he was. Ya look better wit'out yer glasses, a nice change."

"It's the only thing I can thank him for. Somehow the plant healed my sight. Even though it poisoned me in the process." Harry explained.

"Yeh, well good things can come out of bad experiences. Take me bein' expelled, an' all. Dumbledore let me stay on grounds as Hogwarts grounds keeper. How was yer guyses first week?"

"Good." Hermione tried to make it sound as if it had been a prosperous week.

"Delightful." Malfoy drawled sarcastically.

"It had it's ups and downs. I think Professor Snape hates me." Harry commented.

"Wha'? Professor Snape? Why would any teacher hate ya? I don' believe it. In fact, I can't believe any teacher here hatin' a student. Have ya tried talkin' to 'im about it?" Hagrid was in disbelief.

"Not yet, anyway. I plan to at some point."

"Then how can ya know he hates ya?"

He did have a valid point.

"I can ask him for you later. He might actually give me an answer. My godfather isn't exactly the heartwarming type." Malfoy offered.

"Yeah, thanks."

The group talked about Hogwarts related topics. Hagrid learned each of their best classes that came naturally to them. For Hermione, she was great with charms and transfiguration. For Malfoy, potions and charms. For Harry, he enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he found the class with Quirrell disappointing. He didn't tell Hagrid that, but that was how he felt. The only other class he seemed to do well was Herbology. Taking care of Aunt Petunia's garden for years was good for something, he figured.

When it was nearing dark, Hagrid thanked them for visiting. He even commented Malfoy wasn't so bad, after all. The blonde simply nodded, which must have been enough for the grounds keeper. Hagrid then told them they should keep up their friendship, saying something along the lines it might just do some good for Hogwarts.

Feeling awkward, the trio left Hagrid's hut in silence.

When they were about to enter Hogwarts castle, they were suddenly surrounded by Gryffindors. Among them was Ron Weasley.

"Oh, look! She's hanging out with Slytherins!"

"Is she their little slut, then?"

"Granger sleeps with Slytherins! Granger sleeps with Slytherins!"

"It's not like that at all! Now back off, Weasley." Harry hissed, standing between Ron and Hermione.

"Potter, he's not going to listen to reason." Malfoy whispered, covering the other two's backs.

The two Slytherins were tense, as they instinctively reached for their wands, but didn't pull them out just yet. Scared and mind racing, Hermione gripped her books tightly, struggling to breathe.

"Or else what, Potter? What are you gonna do?" Ron responded bravely.

"You gits would really turn on one of your own? Really? How stupid of you, cowardly lions." Malfoy hissed, earning insults thrown at his face.

"Where's your gorillas, now, Malfoy? It's just you, the traitor Potter, and the Slytherin slut. You're no match for all of us." Ron growled back.

"They're behind you, Weasel!"

Ron looked back out of fear. It was enough to distract the lot of them, and Malfoy sent one of the Gryffindors flying. Harry followed suit and flung another as well. They had created a gap large enough for one person to run through and not immediately be intercepted.

"Run, Hermione!"

"But-"

"Go, Granger!"

At their insistence she bolted like a rabbit. The Gryffindors let her go, too preoccupied with the two Slytherins. Ron sucked at spells, of which he quickly resorted to punches. Harry, having grown up dodging from Dudley, was able to do the same with the red head. Even though Ron had a little more speed than his fat cousin, Harry was still able to predict his moves.

Malfoy was doing well for himself. At one point, he petrified Ron. Immediately the two Slytherins were back to back, warding off Gryffindors with simple spells. Well, for Harry they were simple. But Malfoy knew a few other spells up his sleeve that the school hadn't taught them yet.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy said before stupifying an oncoming Gryffindor.

"HA! You wish!" Harry made it seem like he was enjoying this.

In truth, he wasn't. But in the spur of the moment, the excitement flowing through him helped him appear as if he was. Their first round of dueling ended when a few teachers ran outside through the doors with Hermione at their heels.

"Stop this nonsense this instant!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

The two Slytherins quickly dropped their wands. One of the Gryffindors, who ignored the order, suddenly sent Harry backwards, which in turn sent Malfoy forward and taking the blunt of the fall, all the while being crushed. The pair groaned in pain, and Harry rolled over when he heard his housemate began to struggle for breath.

This was the moment Harry was most grateful he didn't have glasses anymore. They would have for sure broken from this fight. Harry lifted his head to see professors McGonagall and Snape surveying the damage all around.

"They saw us drop our wands, right?" Harry whispered.

"Think so..." Malfoy sputtered.

The pair pushed themselves up, and back on shaking legs. The remaining Gryffindors who weren't petrified on the ground as if they were being held by invisible wraps, surrendered. Hermione ran towards the two Slytherins, checking for injuries.

"I got help as fast as I could! I'm so sorry I wasn't much help." She was crying.

"It's fine, 'Mione. We were actually doing just fine until someone sent me flying." Harry assured her.

"Which I took all of the damage for, Potter." Malfoy muttered.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I wish you hadn't."

Pale cheeks flushed a little, not used to hearing his first name from Harry.

"Gryffindors! All of you, with me! To my office and explain yourselves! And let it be known now that there will be one hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor for this immature attack!" Professor McGonagall was furious, after she fixed those who were frozen.

"But Potter and Malfoy started it!" Ron pointed at them.

"Yeah! They drew wands, first!"

"They sent Seamus and I flying!'

"Is this true, Potter, Malfoy?" Professor Snape eyed them darkly.

"They were surrounding us with malicious intent!" Malfoy defended.

"They were calling Hermione nasty names. And we couldn't let her fight with us. We created an opening for her to run and get help." Harry explained.

"Self defense or not, it is not wise to draw your wands, first. Fifty points from Slytherin. To the nursery for both of you for any unforseen injuries." Professor Snape ridiculed.

Defeated, Harry and Malfoy gathered their bags and wands, and were escorted by the potions teacher. Hermione left with her fellow Gryffindors to follow Professor McGonagall, who was still reprimanding all of them with a harsh tone of that of a mother hen.

"At least we don't have it any worse than them." Harry joked to lighten the mood.

"Thank Merlin for that." Malfoy agreed.

At the nursery, they had minimal scrapes and bruises. With nothing to fuss over, the head nurse released them in time for dinner. The pair proudly strolled into the Great Hall with their heads high.

The Slytherin table greeted them like heroes returning from battle. Despite losing a few precious points, they weren't too bad on the scale. Slytherin was dropped to second place, while Gryffindor was now placed fourth. With such a harsh drop, it was enough for the Slytherins to look past the loss of fifty points.

Of course, everyone ignored the booing from Gryffindor table. The whole table didn't express their dislike, for too many were ignoring Ron and his group for pulling such a stupid stunt. After dinner, as Malfoy and Harry were leaving, Hermione came up to them with another very nervous Gryffindor. Harry recognized Neville Longbottom.

"Hey, guys. Neville wants to say something. Go on, Neville." Hermione gently encouraged him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them. When Ron was recruiting people to m-mess with you guys, I tried to stop them. B-But they laughed and froze me on the common room floor. By the time the twins found me, Ron had already gone." His face was flushing, and he was obviously scared.

"It's not your fault. Hey, at least you tried, right? That's what counts." Harry gently smiled, replying before Draco could.

"Y-Yeah."

"Anyways, catch you guys later. We have some studying to do." Malfoy interlocked his arm around Harry's and pulled him along.

"Would you guys like to study with us?" Hermione offered.

"Sorry, maybe next time. It seems Draco wants me to himself." Harry was apologetic.

At his words, fellow Slytherins nearby chuckled. Feeling embarrassed, Draco increased his speed. At some point, Harry was almost running to keep up. At some point they finally stopped in the dungeons.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"It has to be me or her."

"What?"

"You have to choose between me or Granger."

"Why do I have to choose at all? Why can't I have both of you?"

"Because this isn't how this school works! You can't have friends in more than just your house when you're in Slytherin. We can't have that luxury. It's... It's unnatural!"

"But why? Why can't we change the standards for Slytherin, and have the other houses start to like us? Dumbledore has a point, we should all stand united."

"We can't! We just can't, Potter!" Malfoy threw his hands up in the air. He then pulled Harry close to whisper.

"Look, before school started, I overheard my father saying that the others are rising up again to help the Dark Lord. Apparently, he has this way of surviving even the killing curse."

Concern flooded through Harry. On top of this, his heart dropped to his stomach. He was starting to notice a pattern here. Whenever things went decent or great in Harry's life, he was then constantly reminded of Voldemort in some way or another.

"Why are you telling me this? And how would anyone survive a killing curse?"

"Really dark magic, magic that is forbidden here in Hogwarts. Other than that, I don't know. And I'm telling you, because in some way or another you'll get caught in the crossfire if he comes back."

"Okay, but why do I have to choose between having you and Hermione as my friend? Why can't I have both of you?"

"Because that's not how this school works! You can't make friends with everyone who isn't in the same house as you. We Slytherins are hated, and must stick together." Draco insisted.

"But why? Why can't we change things? If everyone sees we're not all that bad, then the other houses would stop treating us like we're monsters." Harry was confused.

"It's not going to work that way if the Dark Lord comes back." Draco whispered.

"But..."

"But nothing! Choose me or her, Potter. And choose wisely." Malfoy turned tail and strolled towards the Slytherin common room, leaving Harry confused and torn.

* * *

Nearly a month went by since Malfoy presented his ultimatum. Harry hadn't decided. In fact, he was going to play it out until the fair haired boy would come back to his senses. Until then, Harry made a point not to talk to Hermione in front of Malfoy, or to any of his housemates knowledge.

He told her most of the details about what Malfoy had said. He left out the detail about the Dark Lord's followers were attempting to help their leader rise in power again. He didn't want her to be scared, or worse, flat out tell him to never speak with Malfoy ever again.

But he couldn't do that. He realized now that by being within Slytherin house, you are judged by whether or not if you fit in. The fact he's been having a rocky relationship with Draco had taken a toll on Harry. It didn't help when he would often snap at the fair haired boy when he was bullying any other students who weren't Slytherin. Among his favorite, Neville Longbottom.

The day Slytherins and Gryffindors held their first flying lesson, Harry walked into the Great Hall with effort. He hadn't been getting much sleep, as he took up much of his time studying without friends to distract him. On top of that, the past week he had been having strange nightmares. He didn't remember what they were, but they always ended with a flashing green light and a heavy pressure on his forehead where his scar was.

And so he walked in after catching am early morning study over notes for potions, when he caught sight of Malfoy toying with an object that Neville had just received. Harry didn't know what it was at the time, and simply snatched it out of his housemate's hand from behind him, using his height as his advantage and avoided Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oi..." Malfoy snapped, but went silent when he turned around to see Harry.

"I don't believe this is yours." Harry simply said, before tossing it in Neville's direction.

Seeing the glares from the other Slytherins, Harry reached for toast, stuffed it in his mouth, and then placed a bundle of apples in his bag before walking out of the Great Hall. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the hissing of his own housemates. Harry wasn't seen again until flying lessons were to start.

Harry was snacking on one of his apples when Madame Hooche approached. Quickly he put the fruit in his pocket, as she instructed Slytherins line up one side and Gryffindors on the other. The brooms were already lined up on the ground.

"Now, put your right hand out and say up!"

"Up!"

Harry nearly lost his balance. He hadn't expected the speed of the broom obediently lifted into the air and in his hand before he finished the word. One glance around, he realized none of the other students had gotten theirs up on the first try. The second student to succeed was Malfoy, who wore a sneer of satisfaction on his face.

Harry looked over at the Gryffindors. Hermione was struggling, the broom rolling, but not lifting just yet.

"Say it with more meaning."

"Up you bloody-"

WHACK!

Harry busted up laughing at Ron's expense. The red head's broom went up until it hit him in the face, then promptly went back down. Weasley had a bruised nose, somehow not bleeding from that hit.

"Oh, shut up, Potter." Weasley groaned, before giving up commanding his broom and just picked it up.

"Now, I want you all to mount your brooms. No, Malfoy, in the middle, not near the tail end."

When everyone was assembled, Madame Hooche continued.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you all to kick firmly off the ground. Don't go any higher than a few feet, and then gently land. Got it? Three. Two." Before she even whistled a student had already kicked off.

Everyone watched with horror and fascination as Neville went five feet off the ground and rising. Either out of nervousness or fear, he couldn't control the broom to land back down. The broom increased height and speed, as he flew around. At some point, the poor boy was struggling to hold on for dear life, as the broom tossed this way and that like a bucking horse.

At some point, when he was hanging from the broom, his hands were too sweaty to hang on. He slipped and fell a good ten feet. Neville used his hands to break the fall, and everyone heard a clear sound of a bone snapping. The poor boy didn't immediately move, as Madame Hooche ran to his side.

"Oh, dear. A broken wrist. Be lucky it's not anything worse. Trust me, Longbottom, you got off easy with that fall." She helped him to his feet, having a careful hold on his broken wrist so it didn't move.

"Everyone stay put! I am taking Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I catch so much as one student flying around on a broomstick, will be out of Hogwarts before they say Quidditch." The warning in her voice said it all.

Harry held his broom, depressed. He had been looking forward to these lessons. He turned when he heard commotion. His eyes narrowed upon seeing Malfoy holding up Neville's glass ball Harry had rescued earlier that morning. He didn't catch what he had said, but he didn't have to with the sneer on his face, and the Slytherins chuckling.

"Malfoy, how many times do I have to take that away from you?" Harry interjected.

For an intense moment no one moved.

"You want it, Potter? Come and get it." Malfoy was feeling brave, or perhaps he was using the knowledge Harry had never been on a broomstick before. He mounted his broom and with grace he was up in the air.

With a sigh, and a roll of his eyes, Harry mounted his broom and with ease, he was in front of Malfoy. The confidence drained from his pale face. Harry dared not look down, he didn't know why he could maneuver so easily on a broom. It came naturally, and in a way Malfoy feared him.

"One last time, Malfoy. Hand it over."

"You'll have to catch it first!" Malfoy threw it high in the air.

Eyes trained on the ball, Harry leaned forward and with a burst of speed he was chasing after it. He narrowly dodged a statue with a roll, and with a hand reached out he caught it. With glee and adrenaline, Harry swan dived before pulling up last second and did a few more twirls in the air.

Never in his life did he feel so free.

His high ended when just after he landed, a professor was making their way to them. Quickly Harry handed the glass ball over to Hermione, as he recognized Professor McGonagall. By her walk, she was not pleased at all.

"Potter!"

 _How did I know?_

"Yes, professor?"

"Come with me." She insisted, not caring for his attitude for once.

Holding back a groan, he let go of his broom and followed after her. A part of his mind was racing, that he was to be expelled. The other part reasoned he would only receive detention. He followed her to a huge, griffon statue. Confused, Harry stared at it with wonder.

"Lemon drop."

Wasn't that a muggle's sweet?

Harry silently followed her, as the statue revealed a hidden staircase. At the top, his mind took in the surroundings with awe. It was Professor Dumbledore's office. There were paintings over the walls. And a large bookcase with old books and scrolls. His eye caught strange objects that he didn't know and itched to know and understand.

And sitting at the desk was Dumbledore himself.

"Professor, I understand the rule. But can we make Potter an exception to play Quidditch? He has talent like nothing I haven't seen since Charlie Weasley!" Professor McGonagall was the first to speak.

 _What?_

"Me? But, professor, that was my first time on the broom. And you're head of Gryffindor. Wouldn't I be playing for Slytherin? Why would you support a different team?" Harry bit his lip to shut up. His nervousness got the best of him.

"Do you doubt your talents so easily? Potter, you have no idea how much it pains me to see Gryffindors possibly lose another year at Quidditch, but your talent is exceptional enough for me to overlook it." Professor McGonagall looked back at the headmaster.

"Can we at least allow him at the try outs?"

"Professor McGonagall, if you are urging this, I suppose no harm done to let young Potter try out for Slytherin try outs. Do you understand the game, my boy?"

"No." Harry shook his head. He had meant to read more about Quidditch, but he had been too caught up in his actual studies.

The two professors told him the basic rules, and the different balls for the game. In essence, Harry recognized some of the concept from football, from what he watched when Dudley would watch the world series every summer and root for Britain's team. However, some of it was still confusing. He figured he would get the hang of it better during try outs.

Later, when Harry emerged into the Great Hall for dinner, he paused. Everyone was staring at him with admiration, confusion, and it was awkward. Feeling overcome with stage freight, Harry promptly left, deciding to skip dinner altogether. Someone followed after him and began to pull him back to the Great Hall.

"Let go!"

"Potter, I can easily overpower you. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Harry stopped short when he heard Malfoy's voice.

"I thought you said I had to choose between you and Hermione? Now let go of me, I haven't chosen yet."

"Look, I won't do it again. Now come back and eat. Everyone's dying to hear what happened earlier."

"I can't, Malfoy. I'm exhausted, I just want to sleep before the Slytherin try outs tomorrow."

"Wait, you're going to the try outs? But you're a first year!"

"Professor McGonagall suggested it, and Professor Dumbledore approved it. Go away, I just want to sleep, I haven't slept well recently."

"Is it the nightmares?"

That made Harry pause.

"...How did you know?"

"You talk in your sleep, Potter. What are the nightmares about, anyway?"

"I don't remember. Now would you please, I just want to rest."

"Hold on, my godfather might be able to help."

"And why would he help me, when Madame Pumfery wouldn't help?"

"It's so bad you had to go to the hospital wing? It's decided, then. I'm taking you to see my godfather."

"No offense, but I don't like him. And he for some reason hates me for no apparent reason."

"Maybe I can help you two warm up."

"I highly doubt it."

In the back of Harry's mind, he wondered why Malfoy was helping out of the blue. Or why he would go out of his way to speak to him after nearly a month of avoidance. Harry didn't feel like figuring out what was going on in his housemate's head. This awkward hot and cold interaction was confusing him more than the overall school.

When they arrived at Professor Snape's office, Harry tried to leave. To get back to being forced to visit Hagrid, Draco interlocked his arm around Harry's, and opened the door, and strolled in as if he knew the place.

"To what do I owe this visit, Malfoy? Potter?" Professor Snape looked up from his desk in surprise.

Malfoy, he was used to random visits without knocking. To see Harry beside him was strange and unsettling.

"He's having nightmares to the point he's keeping me awake. Oh, and he is exhausted to the point he can barely function."

"Excuse me, Malfoy?"

"And why have you come to me instead of Madame Pumfery?"

"Apparently, she turned him away."

"She said if it's nothing physical, or poisonous, then she can't do anything. I asked her for a sleeping drought, but she refused. Something along the lines of the potion being too dangerous for a first year." Harry added, resisting a yawn.

"I see."

"Is there something you can do?"

"Why are you asking me personally, Malfoy?"

"Because he's going to the Slytherin try outs tomorrow. He didn't provide details, other than Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore are behind it."

"I must have been tired to have told you. Bloody hell, can I just go to bed now? He's obviously not going to help no matter what you say." Harry was getting irritated.

"So the spoiled Potter runs when he can't get what he wants. Spinning image of your father."

"Excuse me, professor, but what exactly do you have against me?" Harry had a dark look in his eyes.

"You are spoiled rotten by fame, and care little for your housemates. You seem to have the same belief of your father against Slytherin, despite being a Slytherin yourself. And let us not forget you get everything handed to you like a golden child."

"Forgive me, bit whatever you had against my father, don't hold against me. The sins of the father do not pass to the son. He died for me and my mum, and then she died for me. Because of this, I grew up with muggles who treated me like a slave. I barely ate, all of my clothes were hand me downs from my fat cousin, and for the majority of my life I lived in the cubbard under the stairs."

The temperature dropped by several degrees, and Harry was so furious he didn't notice cracks beginning to form on glass containers on the shelves. He also didn't notice the lighting dim as the flames nearly went out.

"As for these clothes, I didn't ask for them. Malfoy just had the random thought of being nice first night here at Hogwarts and planned to ask his mother to buy me clothes. So, no, not everything is handed to me. And at the very least, sir, you got to know my parents. I would rather have them more than anything else in this disgusting world. Hogwarts is just as tainted as the muggle world I grew up in."

When neither Malfoy or Professor Snape responded, Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to bed."

Harry promptly turned heel, and left. He politely shut the door quietly as possible. The moment it shut did anything that was glass shattered everywhere, and the flames went out.

* * *

 **Prince Darkly** : Excuse my laziness. I had planned to update yesterday. But I was so exhausted I couldn't finish the chapter when my phone did something weird when I tried to save when I finished. And it didn't save. It took me back to midway through the chapter.

So. Yeah. I got too pissed to finish it again last night.

Instead, here it is. Forgive the lateness, and following Harry's example I am going to bed.


End file.
